Air-independent fuel combustion systems for generating energy to propel a sea vessel within a seawater environment requires use of an oxidant within a combustor. Additionally an internal combustion engine and turbine associated with the combustor generally require an excessive supply of oxygen extracted from the oxidant for operational support. Furthermore, the combustion product discharged from the combustor, such as carbon dioxide (CO2), may result in expulsion of a detectable signature from the seawater vessel being propelled.
Aluminum and magnesium powders form solidic powder mixtures utilized as combustible fuel with either air or water as oxidants. The aluminum type fuel mixture advantageously provides an excellent energy density as a result of the combustion. However, its associated combustion discharge by-product may form a slag responsible for agglomerating and clogging problems with respect to the exhaust port of the combustor. The magnesium type of fuel mixture is advantageously more readily combustible under a lower boiling point than the aluminum type but provides for a significantly lower energy density. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to utilize both of the advantages associated with aluminum and magnesium fuel mixtures while avoiding the latter referred to problems associated therewith in air-independent combustion systems.